This disclosure relates generally to mobile showrooms, and specifically to mobile showrooms for displaying and demonstrating mattresses.
Mattress shopping can present a daunting task to a consumer. Many options of mattress configurations can be confusing and difficult to access and compare. In addition, visiting a mattress showroom can be inconvenient and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient way for consumers to shop for mattresses at a convenient location, such as near their homes, and for comparing mattress options in a convenient fashion. While it is known that trucks can be used to deliver mattresses, it has been a challenge to develop a vehicle that is both practical and inviting to consumers.